Random Conversations On Olympus
by ThaylaMarie
Summary: What do the Greek Godesses and Gods talk about behind each others backs?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Main Meeting Area

Zeus: And now we will talk about...*Beep Bop Beep*  
Hermes: YES! High Score!  
Zeus: Put that away Hermes. We are trying to have a Olympus meeting here.  
Hermes: No can do Daddy-O  
Artemis: HERMES! Listen to Father NOW!  
Hermes: Or what?  
Artemis: Or umm... Or...Or I'll smash your game system!  
Hermes: No! Not my game system!  
Apollo: *Snickers* Just admit it Arty...  
Artemis: Admit what? And no one calls me Arty except...I mean Don't Call Me Arty!  
Apollo: *Snickers* Except for who?  
Artemis: NO ONE!  
Hermes: Hurtful...  
Artemis: HERMES!  
Hermes: Don't yell Arty..err...I mean Artemis...or your gonna ruin your vocal cords  
Aphrodite: Awwwww! Hertemis For EVER!  
Artemis and Hermes: Nooo!  
Artemis: *Glares at Hermes* I'm a Virgin Goddess Afro...  
Aphrodite: I DON'T HAVE AN AFRO!  
Hermes: Nice One Art!  
Artemis: *Grins and Blushes* Thanks!  
Apollo: AHA! You just blushed!  
Artemis: Nooo I didn't  
Zeus: As I was saying... Now we should talk about Artemis. Artemis have any input?  
Artemis: Umm...  
Hermes: *shouts* I'm in love with Artemis!  
Artemis: *snaps head toward Hermes* Y-You are?  
Hermes: *rubs back of neck* Errrm...yes?  
Zeus: Following that declaration, I Grant Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, to not be a virgin Goddess anymore. Meaning I allow Hermes to break her oath.  
Artemis and Hermes: W-What?  
Hermes: are you sure Father? I mean she is-  
Artemis: just shud up and kiss me  
Apollo: *snickers* Yeah Hermit shud up and kiss my sister.  
Artemis then runs over to Hermes and hugs him. Hermes, shocked, soon hugs her back. Hermes then pulls back and kisses Artemis full on the mouth. Artemis soon kissed back. Hermes is just in utter shock.  
Artemis: *whispers in Hermes ear* I'm in love with you too.

TaDa! Tell me if you love it, like it, think I need to improve it, or hate it! Ideas are welcomed! I may even use them!  
~ThaliaMarie


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Persephone's Sacred Garden

Apollo: We arent supposed to be here Art...

Artemis: So what? I WANT to be here!

Apoolo: *shakes head* oh no...im rubbing off on you arent I?

Artemis: Hehe..Nooooooo

Apollo: So whyd you wanna come here anyways?

Artemis: *blushes* Cuz ummmm...I wanted to be alone with you?

Apollo: *hugs Artemis* Oh you dont have to drag me into our Aunt's garden JUST to be alone with me.

Artemis: *hugs Apollo back* Oh I know!

Apollo: *kisses Artemis's forehead* Your so cute Art.

Artemis: *jerks away from Apollo* Im am sooooo not cute. Im a huntress! A terrifying huntress!

Apollo: *snickers* Ahh sure...Sooo terrifying...

Artemis: Your sarcasm is not welcomed Mr. Im Suck At My Job.

Apollo: I so do NOT suck at my job! I bring up the sun when its needed to rise, I set the sun when its needed to set, I heal thouse who are injured, I-

Artemis: Yes, Yes but you SUCK at poetry...Ya know your OTHER MAJOR JOB.

Apollo: I am AWESOME at poetry! You kidding?

Artemis: Then give it a go Brother O!

Apollo: I may be a mister, and Art's my sister, she is the best huntress, but im a better kisser

Artemis: WOAH! Kisser and Huntress does NOT rhyme...and i doubt that your a better kisser

Apollo: Oh really? Are you dissing my kissing skills?

Artemis: Indeed I am Brother

Apollo: Well then, I'll just have to prove to you that i am indeed the better kisser.

And with that Apollo pulled Artemis toward him and forcefully kissed her. She, stunned, then eagerly started to kiss back. Apollo smirked into the kiss making Artemis also smirk. They kissed for what seemed to be five minutes but only five seconds.

Artemis: *stunned* Well, ummm... That was ummm...

Apollo: Amazing? Incredible? Super? Mathmatical? Did I prove you wrong Sister dear?

Artemis: Ummm Yeah...sure *slowly smirks*

Apollo: See I AM the best kisser! And my poetry is amazing!

Just then Hermes appeared.

Hermes: Polly, Arty, Zeusy is looking for you two...something about being grounded?

Artemis: And why is that?

Hermes: You seem to forget, Arty, that Aphordite has her love catching cameras all over the place. He saw you two.

Apollo: Dam that love sick jerk!

Artemis: Dam that AfroHeadie!

Aphrodite appeared and said: CARROTS ARE FOR THE SOUL! EAT THEM ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

Setting; Artemis's Living Temple Home

Artemis: La La La

Artemis then gets ready to rise the Moon.

After that she gets ready for bed. After an hour she falls asleep.

Artemis: *Tosses and Turns in Sleep*

Artemis: *Shrieks a blood curling scream*

Hermes, who was taking a midnight stroll, hears Artemis and runs into her temple.

Hermes: Arty! Arty! *shakes her awake* You ok?

Artemis: *rubs eyes* Hermes? Whud are you doing here?

Hermes: I heard you scream and it scared me cause I didn't know what happen and-

Artemis: It's fine Hermes. Just how did you get in here? The door was locked.

Hermes: *flashes her his Olympus famous smile* Well, I am the god if thieves and trickery aren't I Arty?

Artemis: *blushes and looks down at her small hands* Yeah I guess you are.

Hermes: *picks up Artemus's chin with his fingers* Ya know Arty, your really pretty when you blush, you shouldn't try to hide it.

Artemis: *locks eyes with Hermes and blushes harder* W-Why do you care so much about me? I can never be as great as your past lovers or anyone you have ever loved. I'm just Artemis, Patron of the Moon Forever a Virgin Goddess.

Hermes: Hey! You may be right but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to me if your not as experienced as I am with the whole relationship and love game because to be your the most amazing sister I've ever met and ever had.

Artemis: Oh yeah, I'm just your sister. Forgot about that. *shifts and gets off her bed and walks outside*

Hermes: Arty! Wait up!

Artemis: *runs through the woods outside of her temple* No!

Artemis then trips on a tree root and falls down, scraping from her knee to the middle of her shin. She hisses in pain just has Hermes comes into view. As soon as Artemis sees Hermes, she try's to regain her strength and attempts to run away from him but he quickly grabs her limp small wrist.

Hermes: Arty, why are you running away from me? Did I do something stupid? Yeah girl if I blew it, just tell me what I did let's work through this.

Artemis: *tries to stifle her laugh* did you just quote that silly British boyband One Direction?

Hermes: Indeed I did little sis.

Artemis: Your not Apollo you know

Hermes: Yeah, I know, your point?

Artemis: Nothing! I umm have no point!

Hermes: *looks concerned* You ok Arty?

Artemis: Yeah! Just dandy!

Hermes: Arty...

Artemis: *looks down* It's just that,that I umm-

Hermes: Spit it out.

Artemis: I sorta look at you as more than a brother to be which probably makes no sense but you mean more to me than just a brother.

Hermes: *shocked* R-Really?

Artemis: *nods head* Yop!

Hermes then pulls Artemis's head toward his and placed his extremely soft lips to Artemis. Artemis instantly kissed Hermes back. Fireworks exploded between the two.

Hermes: *looking into Arty's greenish grey eyes* Does that fit your standards Arty?

Artemis: *stares into Hermes's grass green eyes* Y-Yep.

Hermes: *pecks Arty's lips* Good! Now let's get to sleep.

Artemis: Race Ya There?

Hermes: *grins* On Your Mark...GetSet...

Artemis: GO!

Artemis ends up winning the race. xD xP


	4. Chapter 4

Setting: Olympus Meeting Temple

Aphrodite: *whisper shouts* Apollo! Come ova here!

Apollo: Whud do you want Aph?

Aph: I need your help!

Apollo: *flicks through iPod* With...

Aph: *swaps IPod from Apollo*

Apollo: HEY! GIMME THAT!

Aph: NO! I NEED YOUR HELP

Unfortunelly Aph's charmspeak affects Apollo.

Apollo: What do you need my dear sister?

Aph: I need-

Just then Hermes walks in.

Hermes: Hey Afro, did you-whoa whats going on here?

Apollo: Nothing Hermit. So scat like a cat who found a rat who-

Hermes: GIVE UP THE RHYMING ACT POLLY POCKET!

Apollo: You did NOT go there!

Aph: Umm guys!

Apollo and Hermes: SHUD UP!

Aph: *sniffles* FINE! *runs to find Ares*

Hermes: *grins widely* So what up with you and Afro?

Apollo: *trys to mimic Hermes's expression* So whud up with you and Art?

Hermes: *grins fades quickly* N-Nothing!

Apollo: Just admit it Hermit!

Hermes: After you admit that you LOOOOVE the LOOOOVE goddess

Apollo: *distastful expression* I dont like Aph

Hermes: Awwwww! You even have a nick name for her! What's her nickname for you?

Apollo: How am-

Just then Aphrodite appears

Aph: APPY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ARES?!

Hermes: AWWWWWWWWWW! *makes a heart with his hands* Its Aphollo!

Artemis,who stuck a microchip in Hermes neck, hears this then comes to the Temple.

Artemis: WAIT WHAT?! APOLLO AND AFROHEADIE ARE TOGETHER!? WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO!

Hermes: *runs over to Art and comforts her* I-I dont know Arty! Its a dark dark world out there!

Apollo: IM THE FREAKING SUN GOD! ITS NOT A 'DARK' WORLD! AND GET OFF MY SISTER!

Hermes: *hugs Art tighter* NO SHES MINE YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE ALL YOU CAN GET IS AFRO!

Aph: I DONT HAVE AN AFRO YOU DITWIT!

Art: OMG! Afro acually came up with a good comeback...and WAIT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL HERMY A DIMWIT!

Apollo: *stifles a laugh* Hermy? What kinda name is that?

Artemis then pulls out her bow and noches an arrow.

Art: *Aims at Apollo* YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF PHOEBUS!

Apollo: DONT CALL ME PHOEBUS!

Hermes: Why? It IS your name...

Aph: Oh yeah..it is...I forgot about that part!

Hermes: *shakes head" Oh Afro...why must you be so blonde? (A.N NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE)

Art: So Phoebus Apollo, *angles bow* what did you say about my nickname for Hermes?

Apollo: N-Nothing!

Art:*evil laugh* Thats what I thought!

Hermes: Yeah 'Appy' *laughs*

Aph and Apollo: HEY!

Art: Awww lovers MUST think alike!

Apollo: *mumbles* Ohhhh Boy!

This was origianally supposed to be Aph and Apollo trying to bust Art and Hermes but yeah...randomness took over hahah

~ThaylaMarie


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: Aphrodite's Love Camera HQ

Hermes picks the lock and enters the HQ. (He didnt realize he could just teleport in)

Hermes: *mumbles* And Polly Pocket says im stupid...pff

Just as he was looking at the various monitors one caught his eye.

-IN THE MONITOR-

Apollo: But Aphh!

Aphrodite: But NOTHING!

Apollo: Dont be such a party pooper Aph!

Aph: . !

Apollo: .BAD!

Apollo: APH!

Aph: Ughh! Just no Apollo

Apollo: YES! JUSTIN BIEBER IS YOUR CHILD!

Aph: No Appy...Just NO! HES YOURS!

Apollo: I would NEVER have a child like HIM HES TOO FEMINE!

Aph: But your ARE femamine

-BACK TO HERMES AT HQ-

Hermes: Oh My Gods!

Artemis hears Hermes through the microchip in his neck and appears in the HQ.

Artemis: Whats Oh My-OH MY GODS! IS THAT APOLLO AND AFRO?!

Hermes: IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Artemis: Your over reacting love...

Hermes: Have you been in England lately?

Artemis: Indeed I have!

Hermes: Oh Goshness

Artemis: LIGHTBULB MOMENT!

Hermes: Light Away?

Artemis: LETS SUrPRISE THEM BY TELEPORTING THERE!

Hermes: YAYFULS!

H and A teleport to the secret location

Aph: JUST ADMIT IT APPY ITS YOURS!

Art-MAYBE IT'S BOTH OF YOUR CHILD

Apollo:What Da-When did you and Hermit come here? And How?

Hermes: Oh well i was board so i broke into AfroHeadie's Love Camera HQ and I saw that you children were fighting.

Artemis: And you know I inserted that microchip in Hermy's neck *says proudly*

Hermes: Yeah...Wait how did you do that?

Artemis: That is a story for another time...

Artemis: But anyways just think about it...Did you two get drunk one night about 17 years ago?

Apollo: Ummm yeah?

Hermes: Well Isnt Justin like 17?

Aph: Yeah...Where you gettin at?

Artemis: Oh Brother!

Apollo: Aph...I think Hermit and Misty are right...

Art: Misty?

Apollo: Yeah cause well Art is like Arty and Hermit calls you have so i decided i should call you Misty because your names ArteMIS and i just added the T and Y.

Art: *confused* ok?

Aph: Wait that mean that we *motions between her and apollo* did IT?

Apollo: In all defense we were-

Just then Aphrodite pressed her lips against Apollo's. Artemis and Hermes's jaw dropped all the way to Hades. After about a minute or two, Apollo started to kiss Aph back. After what seemed like TEN minutes they pulled away from each other.

Aph: *blushes* s-sorry about that Apollo...I should go-

Apollo: No its fine Aph..really...

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Hermes: OH MY GODS THIS LOVE IS SO INTENSE IM SCARRED!

Apollo: Oh PLEASE Hermit! Your acting like the 1st time i saw you and Misty make out I wasnt scarred!

Hermes: Speaking of which...*turns toward Arty*

Artemis: Look I'm ALL For it but THIS IS STRICTLY APHOLLO TERRITORY!

Hermes: Then lets leave the territory Arty...

Arty: That accually a REALLY good idea...CHAU APHOLLO!

Cha! Its DONE!

Please no flamies! I only like the flames from Flame Princess so unless your her...NO FLAMIES!

ThaylaMarie


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a slow day on Olympus..._

Artemis: APOLLO!

Apollo: Whaaa do you want Misty?

Artemis: *death stare* Dont call me Misty!

Apollo: Too Bad...Misty

_Just then Dioysiuis comes stumbling over...drunk off his bum_

Dio: *drunk* Heyyyy Mistaaaa and Apollloooo!

Artemis: APOLLO! WHY DID YOU TELL DI AM DRUNK ABOUT YOUR NICKNAME FOR MEEE!

Apollo: Di am drunk? Who came up with that? Hermit?

Artemis: *Sigh* if only you had Athena's mind..and its DI instead of "I" so it is I am drunk..and yes Hermy DID MAKE THAT UP!

_Just then Aphrodite pops over to the twinies._

Aph: APPY! *Hugs Apollo* I MISSED CHUUU!

Apollo: *whispers to Aph* shhhh! Artemis cant know about us!

Aph: *whispers back* Darm! I forgot!

Artemis: So when did you two start dating? You cant deny it!

Aph: Drop It ART E MISSED! Go find your Hermit of a boyfriend!

Artemis: FINE! ITS BETTER THAN WATCHING YOU TOO MUNCH EACH OTHERS FACES OFF! *pulls out the tracking device that came with the tracking chip Art put in Hermes neck*

Apollo: *snickers* I wanna hear that story about you inserting that tracking chip!

Artemis: *glances at device* Fine! But only because Hermy is at CHB.

Artemis: Ok so it started like this:

**Artemis: Hermmmy! Why are you drunk?**

**Hermes: *stumbles* Im not drunk Ar-tay!**

**Artemis: IM GONNA KILL THAT WINE GOD!**

**Hermes: But you cant Daphne...your fathers gonna find out...**

**Artemis: WHAT? *Whacks Hermes with a goblet***

_**Hermes passes out on impact.**_

_**'Now I can torture him in his coma-like state!' Artemis thinks**_

_**Artemis: Hmmmm *thinks* I can..Hmmmm...**_

_**After awhile Artemis thinks of a plan. She goes over to Hephtutemus's workshop.**_

_**Artemis: Hey Hippie!**_

_**Hepht: Hello Artemis! How's it going?**_

_**Artemis: Not well...do you happen to have a tracker i can implant into Hermes's neck? **_

_**Heph: *chuckles* I may..lemme check *dissappears into back of workshop***_

_**Artemis: *thinks* I cant believe that Hermes called me Daphne! I mean that's who Apollo loved! BUT...they did have some fling or something...or...no...he wouldnt cheat on me right?...I HATE MEN! *breaks down sobbing***_

_**Heph: Hey I found-are you ok Artemis?**_

_**Artemis: Huh? *wipes eyes* Y-yeah im fine thanks Hippie.**_

_**Heph: *chuckles* No problem sis**_

_**Artemis leaves and transports back to Hermes's temple. She finds Hermes still unconscience on the floor.**_

_**Artemis: *mumbles* This is your last chance buddy...**_

_**She takes one od Hermes's daggers and stabs his neck. She then moves the dagger around to make a hole. She places the tracking chip in Hermes neck and activates it. The chip beeps signaling that its activated.**_

_**Artemis: Now I will ALWAYS KNOW WHAT YOU UP TO!**_

Aph: Awww! So Cute!

Apollo: Wait...Hermes had a thing for Daphne?

Artemis: *sighs* Unfortunately...

Apollo: I never knew that!

Artemis: *WTF look* YOUR THE FLIPPING GOD OF PROPHACIES HOW CAN YOU NOT-

Hermes: *just appears* hey guys! What's up?

Aph: Oh you know Artemis knowing about you and Daph...Apollo having a blonde moment...the usual..

Hermes: He always have blonde moments...and what did you say?

Aph: *acts dumb* the usual?

Hermes: No No before that..

Aph: Apollo having a-

Hermes: NO BEFORE THAT!

Aph: Ohhhh! You mean Oh you know?

Hermes: Oh My Flipping Gods...

Aph: Whaaat?

Hermes: NO ABOUT ME AND DAPHNE!

Artemis: Oh...so it IS true! Gosh Darnit! Im gonna *shrill scream*

Hermes: Shhh Shhh..how did you know?

Artemis: YOU FLIPPING LET IT SLIP WHEN YOU GOT DRUNK ONE NIGHT! THE NIGHT I IMPLANTED THAT CHIP IN YOUR NECK!

Hermes: Woahhhh! I dont remember-

Artemis: IT DOESNT MATTER! YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT HURT ME I CANT BELIEVE I TRUST THE DAMN GOD OF TRICKERY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOW BUT NOOOOO I HAD TO BE A HOPELESS ROMANTIC!

Hermes: Arty...calm down!

Artemis: NO HERMES IM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID LIES!

WE

ARE

OVER!

_Artemis disappers into the air._

Hermes: B-B-But...

_Apollo and Aphrodie shun Hermes and poof away._

Hermes: *sits down and puts his head in his hands* Oh gosh darnit...what have i done?

_Artemis is in the same position as Hermes._

Artemis: *sniffles* I I I cant belive i broke my oath for that bast-turd

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Oh SNAPPLE!

haha

~Thay


End file.
